powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Ep20: "Don't You Forget About Me"
Chpt8 Ep20: "Don't You Forget About Me" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Castiel follows Metatron to a restaurant for brunch and discusses the mess that Heaven is in and Castiel admits that it's his fault. Metatron tells him what he wrote down in the Angel Tablet was a set of instructions for God, one that can lock the angels into Heaven until order can be restored if the time ever comes. He says that angels such as Castiel is the only one worthy enough to complete these sets of trials. Castiel agrees to proceed with it at once. Metatron Okay, see our waitress over there? Her name's Jane. And she's the first trial. You have to cut her heart out. Castiel What? No, she's... She's just a girl! Metatron No, she isn't. It's why we're here for. She's a Nephilim. An abomination. Castiel Nephilim? She's...the offspring of an angel and a human? I thought that wasn't allowed. Metatron It's not. There's only one on Earth, and you are looking at it. Castiel But she didn't choose to be a Nephilim, she's innocent. Metatron Yes, sadly she is. I told you it wasn't gonna be easy. But if you want to do this, Castiel, if you really want to do this, you got to ask yourself what's more important – her life or your family? Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt have dug up the demon, Abaddon, who they had butchered following the death of Henry Winchester, and begins putting her back together to proceed with the third trial. Moments later, Hunter finishes sewing Abaddon's head back on. Seconds in, she wakes up with her black eyes revealed. Abaddon her head and sighs in relief Morning, sunshines. Kurt It worked. You owe me a beer. Abaddon And I owe you both so, so much. I can't wait to tear out those pretty brown eyes. Kurt Good luck with that. Hunter We figured kitty didn't need her claws. She looks down on her arms held down to see her hands had still been cut off. Abaddon Then I'll stump you to death. It'll be swell. Grunts Kurt Yeah, that's not gonna happen, either. The bullet – remember? Abaddon realizes the moment Henry shot her from before. Hunter So you sit there like a good little bitch. We're gonna consecrate the ground, and you're gonna get to fessing up. Abaddon Oh, I know this tune. Hunter I doubt that. Abaddon Father Max Thompson, born October 12, 1910. Died August 5, 1958. Who do you think ripped him apart? Word got back to home office that Maxie was messing with things, so we made an example.It wasn't my most artful kill, but it was effective. And bonus – before he died, he told me all about Josie Sands. I found her, and I rode her into the Men of Letters. LaughsAnd what I did to them, that was art. Kurt So you know what Max was doing? Abaddon Fella screamed the basics... but it'll never work. Kurt Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Suddenly, Hunter's cell rings with Crowley's number shown and answers him. Crowley Hello, boys. Hunter Crowley. Abaddon Crowley? scoffs The salesman? Kurt Try the King of Hell. Abaddon an annoyed look That's a joke, right? Hunter gestures Kurt to go outside with him to speak with Crowley on the phone who tells them about Aaron Birch's death. They realize he was the boy they saved from selling his soul to the angel, Balthazar, from Chpt6. Inside the warehouse, Abaddon looks around, trying to find a way to break free. Where suddenly she looks at a nearby box container and it starts moving. The lid opens and reveals one of her severed hands moving on it's own. She commands it to get on to her and reaches in her mouth and manages to remove the devil's trap bullet from within. Crowley sends the boys an address in Prosperity, Indiana and they realize that it is yet another town where they saved someone, this time a girl named Jenny Klein who was targeted by the two married witches from Chpt7. By the time Hunter and Kurt return to Abaddon, the demon has managed to break free from her captivity and has escaped. With no other options, Hunter and Kurt rushes to the next address. And when they arrive, they find Jenny Klein having to be burnt to death in her own oven. Crowley calls and announces that unless they surrender, he is going to systematically kill everyone that they have ever known and saved, one every 12 hours. He then gives them an address in Indianapolis and tells them they have two hours left before that next person is killed. Hunter and Kurt race to the next location in Indianapolis, finding only to find none other than...Hunter's former girlfriend, Lisa Braeden. Later that evening, Castiel and Metatron approaches the waitress. She knows what they are and explains that she just wants to live her life. Castiel apologizes and approaches her with his blade, but the Nephilim fights both he and Metatron with little effort. As she pins Metatron against a wall and starts choking him, Castiel manages to pick up the blade and stabs her in the back and falls dead, completing the first “angel trial.” Hunter and Kurt proceeds to demon-proof Lisa's hotel room before Crowley's deadline, as Hunter and Lisa catches up with each other's lives, he notices an engagement ring on her hand. Hunter That's new. Lisa Yeah, I uh... His name is Ian. He works search and rescue. Guess I have a type. Jacob is with him right now while I'm here in Indy doing some work out in the states. Hunter That's, uh, great. I mean it. I'm really, uh... I'm really happy for you. Lisa Thanks, Hunter. And what about you? Hunter Me? Chuckles Pretty much the same, I guess. Lisa No, you're not. You're not the same. Look, it's been two years, and I can't even imagine the things you've been through. But I don't know. You just seem...more focused, confident, like... ...like you know what you want. You're stronger now, Hunter. Hunter Thank you, Lisa. The land phone of the room then rings, it's Crowley. Crowley Five... Four... Trios... Zwei... ...uno. Hunter and Kurt both morph as Rangers to prepare for what's to come. Then suddenly, Lisa starts choking on her own. Hunter No, Lisa! Crowley She's dying now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Hunter You son of a bitch! Crowley Son of a "witch", actually. My mommy taught me a few tricks back in the good old days Kurt It's a spell! Find the hex bag! Hunter and Kurt frantically searches for the hex bag inside her room as Crowley taunts them. Crowley I thought of sending in a few of my grunts, really letting them go to town. But then, well, trial one was kill a Hellhound. Trial two was rescue a damned soul from the pit. So, from here on, I'm gonna keep everything Hell-related – demons, et cetera – away from you. Safe side and all that – plus, I just thought it seemed fitting. From what I understand, Hunter took that bird's breath away. What's the line? "Saving people, hunting things – the family business." Well, I think the people you save, they're how you justify your pathetic little lives. The alcoholism, the collateral damage, the pain you've caused – the one thing that allows you to sleep at night, the ONE thing... is knowing that these folks are out there, still out there, happy and healthy because of you, you great, big, bloody Rangers! Hunter over to Lisa trying to aid her No, hey! Hey! You're gonna be okay, please! Crowley And Lisa there? Well, Hunter, she was one of your life's work, and I'm going to rip it apart piece by piece because I can, because you can't stop me, and because, when they're all gone, what will you have left? Hunter No. No, no, no, please, no! Lisa dies in Hunter's arms and begins to sob for her. Crowley You want to keep more people alive? I want complete and utter surrender. The tablet, the trials – you'll give them up, or we'll keep doing this charade. Your choice boys. up In anger, Kurt throws the landphone against the wall and the hex bag falls out of the handset onto the floor. Realizing it was inside the phone the entire time. Later that evening, the duo returns back at the base. Kurt Hey, you okay? Hunter a broken voice What do you think? Kurt Look, I know it's bad right now, okay, but we stick to the plan. We shut down Hell. Hunter How, exactly? Kurt We get a demon – Hunter You heard Crowley. He's not gonna let one near us, and without a demon, all we can do is sit back and watch people we know, people we saved, die, like Lisa?! Kurt So what are you saying? Hunter I'm saying... Maybe this isn't one we can win. Maybe we should just take the deal. Kurt No. You want to know why? Because we'll figure this out. We will. Man, we'll get it done. Kick it in the ass like we always do. Are you with me? Hunter gives Kurt a saddened look. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse